X-Men Seven Minutes In Heaven
by Vanguard of Fire
Summary: Your two best friends Remy and Kurt have grown tired of seeing you not act upon your hidden affections and feelings for a certain female member of the X-Men. They devise a game of seven minutes in heaven to force those feelings to the surface, and expose them to the one you love. Various female X-Men x Male Reader. Rated T.
1. Intro

**Here we go again...**

 **How these stories work is that you read through the intro below, and then select the chapter/ending that you want. Simple, right?**

 ** **Please be aware though that I'm a busy individual and it may take time to write up endings for the characters that people want.****

 ** **On with it!****

* * *

 **X-Men Seven Minutes In Heaven**

 **Intro**

KEY

(Y/n)= Your name.

The Xavier Institute, Danger Room

The Danger Room echoed with the sounds of huge metallic footsteps as a pair of gigantic Sentinels engaged their targets. The three X-Men present dispersed as they came closer and enacted their plan of attack...

"Well, I'll say this much: They're big." Remy LeBeau aka Gambit remarked as the left Sentinel tried to stomp on him, but proved much too slow as the Raging Cajun easily dodged it. Seeing an opening, he drew a pair of cards from his pocket, charged them with kinetic energy and threw them at the massive robot's chest, the impact makes it stagger backwards before raising it's other hand and charging it's palm laser...

 _BAMF!_

A cloud of smoke appeared on the Sentinel's shoulder and it looked to it, only for one of it's optics to be slashed by a razor-sharp rapier, one wielded by Kurt Wagner aka Nightcrawler.

"Ja, that's true. To be fair though, we've fought bigger ones over the years." The now blinded Sentinel attempts to swat the blue fur ball from it's shoulder, in response, Kurt put his extraordinary athleticism to good use and dodged the massive robot's hands while slashing at it's joints.

Gambit aided his ally by shooting many more of his kinetically charged cards at the Sentinel, every hit made it stagger and reel upon impact.

"Hey! Watch where you're throwing those things!" Kurt called as he narrowly avoided one of the Cajun Sensation's cards.

"Mes apologies! Gambit was only tryin' to help!" Gambit then caught movement on his left, looking to it's source, he was beheld the second Sentinel as it's shoulders opened up and revealed missile pods. With it's targets locked, it proceeded to fire all eight of it's projectiles and they zoomed across the room...

"Oh merde..."

Just then, the third member of this trio made his presence known. (Y/n) (L/n) otherwise known as Overcharge, the X-Men's resident Electrokinetic.

"I'll handle this." You said with a smirk as you quickly stepped around Remy and opened your palms. You threw your hands up towards the incoming missiles, bolts of electricity shooting forwards as they hit the missiles, causing them to harmlessly explode in mid-flight.

"Nice work there, (Y/n)." Your Cajun friend says.

"Thanks, Remy." You reply with a smile before looking back to the other mutant-hunting robot, "I'll keep the other Sentinel occupied while you and Kurt deal with the other one."

"Consider it done, mon amie."

You take a few steps forward and turn your palms so that they face the ground, bolts of electricity then surge from both your hands and feet, as they launch you high into the air. The Sentinel raises both of it's hands and attempts to blast you, fortunately, you prove far too agile for it as you literally fly around the towering machine's form.

"Catch me if you can, tin can!" You taunt it as it keeps missing you.

As you continue to distract your target, Remy and Kurt work on finishing off their own metal monstrosity.

"Remy!" The fuzzy elf calls out as he teleported away from another attempted grab by the blinded(but still dangerous) Sentinel, "I think I've found a weak point in it's armour!"

 _BAMF!_

"There's a space in between it's neck and chest plate. I can't reach it, but, if you hit it with your staff..." Kurt continued as he appeared next to his fellow mutant.

"Gambit likes the way you think." The smooth-talking mutant grins and brings said telescopic staff to bear.

The Sentinel turns it's head in the duo's direction, it's one remaining optic quickly identifying it's targets as it raises one of it's huge metal fists and attempts to crush them both!

"A little help would be appreciated, Kurt."

"On it!" Kurt casually places a hand on Gambit's shoulder before doing what he does best...

 _BAMF!_

The Sentinel's hand smashes into the ground. It's targets having escaped, it scanned the area for where they might have gone when all of a sudden, two explosions emanate from the back of its legs, literally bringing it to it's knees.

"Gambit's so good he even makes Sentinels weak at the knees!" Remy jokes, having been teleported behind the Sentinel. The towering metal behemoth quickly stands to it's full height and turns around to face it's target, it raises it's fist yet again...

 _BAMF!_

Nightcrawler appears on the robot's arm and drives his rapier deep into it's joints, rendering it useless. It then raises it's other hand to swat at the yellow eyed teleporter, only for a series of kinetically charged playing cards to find their mark; it's shoulder. When the smoke clears, the Sentinel's remaining arm falls off at the shoulder.

"Time for the coup de grace!" Remy declares as he pole-vaults his way onto the massive robot's chest and drives his kinetically charged bo staff into it's weak point... Sparks fly, components rupture, servos shut down and the back of the Sentinel itself explodes as it falls backwards and crashes onto the ground, dead.

Gambit removes his staff and smirks at his handiwork, "One down."

"And eins more to go." The former circus performer says as he stands beside his fellow X-Man and they both look to a certain (H/c) haired male. He then brings one of his fingers to the intercom in his ear, "Would you like some help, (Y/n)?"

"Yeah, if you wouldn't mind." You answer back in a sarcastic tone, "Seriously though. I can't keep tall, metallic and ugly occupied for long."

"On our way."

You continue to evade attack after attack from the second - and now only - Sentinel. Admittedly, all you can do is dodge seen as your attacks, being electrical in nature, wouldn't do very much to a robot such as this; if anything they might recharge it's batteries... or possibly overload them...

'Now there's an idea...' You think with a raised eyebrow.

Your thoughts are interrupted when you see a familiar cloud of smoke appear on the ground far below you, out of which step your friends.

Remy wastes no time in throwing his signature projectiles to gain the robot's attention, it raises it's hands and prepares to blast him, but, being the savvy individual he is, he throws a card straight into it's palm-disarming the massive robot.

The Sentinel then notices Kurt and attempts to blast him in the same manner, alas, with his incredible agility and teleporting ability, he proves an extremely hard target to hit.

"Guys, I've got an idea on how to deal with our metal friend." You say over the comm link.

"Then let us hear it, mein freund." Kurt answers as he cheekily avoids a laser blast.

"I need you two to keep me covered while I overload it's batteries."

"Won't that make it explode?"

"Most likely."

"Well, you won't hear any complaints from Gambit." The Raging Cajun answers, "I can handle things down here, Kurt, how bout' you give (Y/n) a hand?"

You smirk at Remy's suggestion. He's referring to a tactic that yourself and Kurt have developed over the years; it involves you flying straight into danger, all the while, Kurt rides on your back with his rapier at the ready. It's something that's come in handy more times than can be counted, especially against flying enemies.

"You up for it, (Y/n)?" Kurt asks.

"Do you really need to ask?" You reply matter of factly, "It's time to ride the lightning!"

'Just like old times!'

You fly just above your friends and give the yellow eyed mutant a nod, he returns the nod and promptly teleports.

 _BAMF!_

Kurt's signature smoke appears on your back, the strong and familiar smell of sulphur following soon afterwards as he crouches, and gently but firmly grips your shoulder to stabilize himself.

"Hey there, Kurt." You say casually, "How've you been lately?"

"Oh you know, can't complain really." The former acrobat says as he draws his rapier and points it straight at the Sentinel, "Now, let's finish this!"

With your signature smirk present, you heed your fuzzy blue friend's words and fly straight at the gigantic robot. It raises it's hands at you, panels in it's wrists open and a pair of hooked cables shoot outwards. You've faced Sentinels with these weapons before, they're designed to restrain mutants and in some cases crush them.

"Kurt?"

"On it!" Nightcrawler answers as he uses his sword to slice and cut at the cables as they try to grab at you. One manages to get closer than you would like, in response you tell Kurt to hang on while you increase your speed and spin to avoid it's grasp, "Whoa, easy on the barrel rolls! I nearly lost my lunch on that one!"

"If you're going to throw up, then please aim for Remy." You joke.

"Gambit heard that!"

Once the cables have been dealt with, you see a golden opportunity present itself. "Here goes..." You ready your hands as they flow with vast amounts of electrical power and unleash a massive torrent of electricity at the Sentinel!

'This may come as a _shock_ to you...'

The mutant-hunting machine reels slightly and shakes violently as you continue to overflow it's systems. It's optics start to glow brighter and brighter as small explosions can be heard from inside it's metallic body; one of which makes the chest plate fall off as you see it's various components shake and heat up, clearly not capable of handling such a massive wave of power.

When you start to feel drained, you cease your electrical assault and wait to assess whether your plan has worked. Many more of it's components explode until all lights inside the Sentinel suddenly cease blinking, even it's optics go dark as all "life" fades from it and begins to fall forwards and crashes about ten feet from where Gambit is stood.

Simulation: completed.

The Danger Room's voice speaks as the Sentinels fade away, being holograms and all.

 _BAMF!_

Both Kurt and yourself appear next to Remy, smirks all round as you all catch a breather. That is... until you notice something about Kurt... Something that has both yourself and your Cajun friend snickering.

"What? What is it?" Kurt asks dumbfounded.

"Y-Your hair!" Remy manages.

"What about it?!" Kurt demands as he starts to get frustrated.

"It's all stuck up!" You answer as both yourself and Remy keel over, your ribs aching from the laughter.

Kurt feels the top of his head and is shocked to find that, yes, all of his hair is stood on end! It must have happened when you and he were 'riding the lightning'. Oddly enough, your own (h/c) hair is unaffected.

"I blame you for this!" He says as he points an accusatory finger at you.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I'm sure it will wear off soon."

"I hope so. I know I'm supposed to be 'Fuzzy Elf' but, even I think this is a bit extreme..."

Gambit rolls his red eyes at Kurt's whining and then notices you jogging towards the door.

"Say now, (Y/n), jus' where're ya goin?"

"To get a camera!" You reply as you reach the door, "A moment like this should be immortalized! Preferably on the school's website!"

"Nein, (Y/n)! Don't you dare!" Kurt practically screams as he gives chase. Leaving Remy laughing yet again.

After your riveting session in the Danger Room(and after Kurt had finally got his hair back to it's original state). Yourself and your two best friends got changed out of your uniforms to spend the rest of the day in relaxation.

Plus, you explained to Kurt that you were merely joking about the whole photo thing; much to his relief.

At this moment in time, the three of you were riding the elevator to the Mansion's floors.

"So then, what shall we do next?" Kurt asks as he leans against the back wall of the elevator.

"How bout' we relax an' unwind with a game of poker?" Gambit suggests.

"No thanks, Remy. Besides... you always win." You say, "Then again, you've got a point about relaxing and unwinding..."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asks.

"Well, given how busy everyone's been over this past week, I'd say maybe we're all due some time to unwind and have some fun."

"You have a point there. Any suggestions?"

"I'm thinking maybe we should have a party, a big one preferably."

It's at this point the elevator comes to a halt and it's doors open as the three of you step out and into the X-Mansion.

"Huh, that's not a bad idea actually..." Remy says, "You should suggest it to the Professor at some time."

"Suggest what to me?"

None of you had noticed a certain bald and wheelchair-bound man's presence as you exited the elevator. Now that he'd spoken up, the three of you jumped slightly.

"My apologies, gentlemen, I didn't mean to startle the three of you." The wheelchair-bound telepath says, his tone apologetic and earnest.

"No harm done, Professor." Kurt politely answers, "We weren't really paying attention anyway."

"Perhaps that's a lesson you should learn?" Charles chuckles, "So then, what's this I hear about suggesting something to me?"

You step forward and answer him, "Well, Professor, I was wondering if maybe we could have a party this Saturday? I mean, we've all been so busy lately that perhaps we should unwind and relax for a change."

"Hmm, you know something, (Y/n), I believe you might be right." The bald-headed man, "Between Mister Sinister, the Purifiers and the Danger Room, we really have been rather occupied of late."

Being one the original X-Men alongside Scott, Bobby, Jean, Hank and Warren, you've always had a close relationship with Charles. It's also no secret that you hold him in very high regard; if anything he's always been like a father to you.

"And what better way to relieve tension than lots of snacks, loud music and alcohol?" Remy adds.

"Quite. I'll inform everyone once I've finished my meeting. I'll see all later then. Good day, gentlemen." And with that, Charles wheels his down the hall and to his office.

"See you later, Professor." You reply before looking to your two best friends. For some reason, knowing smirks are apparent on their faces, "...What's with the smirks?"

"You know very well why." Gambit remarks.

"Um, no, I don't. That's why I'm asking."

"There's going to be a lot of people at the party, (Y/n)." Kurt adds as he crosses his arms, "You wouldn't be hoping to hook up with a certain someone?"

"Oh, not this again..." You groan as you feel your cheeks grow warm at your friend's suggestion. The reason being: you've developed a crush on one of the X-Ladies. More accurately, you've fallen in love with this individual. You've managed to keep your feelings hidden for years, but, unfortunately, your two best buddies picked up on it almost straight away; and as such, they've teased you about it ever since.

From a certain point of view, one would assume you'd have little to no trouble telling someone how you feel, given the company you keep. But, that's what differentiates you from Kurt (a shameless flirt), and Remy (a smooth talking charmer if ever there was one), you're just plain shy.

"Oh, (Y/n), I always knew you loved me. Let's get married and have lots of children!" Kurt says with overdramatic flair, while also badly imitating your crush's voice. His choice of action earns a snicker from a certain Cajun. And an even deeper blush from yourself.

Thankfully, the three of you are alone, so, your secret stays between the three of you. For now...

"Relax, mon amie." Remy says as he wraps an arm around your shoulder, "We're only teasin'."

You roll your (e/c) eyes before answering, "So, are we playing poker or what?"

"Now, that's more like it! Come on."

"Do we have to? Gambit always wins." Kurt whines.

"That's 'cause Gambit's the best." The Cajun Sensation chuckles.

=== Saturday, Late Evening ===

Saturday had finally arrived, and with it, the party that everyone had been looking forward too. The drink was flowing, the food was nice and the music was both loud and good.

The party itself was being held in a massive room specifically meant for events such as these. A smile crept to your lips as you took in the pleasant and happy atmosphere.

Everyone was here, Hank, Logan, Warren, Piotr and yes... even your crush was in attendance. From your corner of the room you glanced over at her occasionally, but, for the most part you were content with how well the part itself was going.

 _BAMF!_

'Oh well, it was nice while it lasted...'

"(Y/n), there you are!" Kurt said as teleported right next to you.

"Hey, Kurt." You say as you turn to your blue-furred buddy, "Enjoying yourself?"

"Sure am!"

"Glad to hear it. By the way, you haven't seen Remy anywhere have you?"

"Testing, testing is this thing workin'?" As if on cue, you hear Remy's thickly accented voice echo from the speakers just as the music cuts out. Looking to the centre of the room you see your other best friend has found a microphone. No doubt he's up to something... but what?

"I don't know what Remy's up to, but, I doubt it's karaoke..." You muse.

"Good Evening, madams et messieurs. I apologize for interrupting what qualifies as music these days." the red-eyed male states, "But, we wouldn't be having this fantastique party if it were not for our friend, (Y/n). Who made the suggestion to the Professor in the first place."

A spotlight points straight at you as a thunderous round of applause and cheers erupt from your fellow mutants. A small blush accommodating the bashful smile on your face. Truth be told you're not used to this much attention, and it shows.

The spotlight then leaves you and turns off as the applause and cheering dies down.

"Heh, knowing Remy, I expected much worse from him." You conclude with a sigh of relief, "I guess I was worrying about nothing then."

"Ja... Nothing at all to worry about..." Kurt says with a toothy grin. One you notice right away...

"...Kurt?" You ask as you turn to him with narrowed (e/c) eyes, "What's really going on?"

"Now, mon amies, it's time for the first party game!" Remy's voice cuts you off, "Who's up for Seven Minutes In Heaven!"

A thunderous cheer erupts from everyone present, one nearly as loud as the one you received earlier.

"So that's what he was really up to. I wonder which poor fool he's going to pick to go first..."

"I have a feeling you're about to find out..." Kurt chuckles.

"What do you mean?" You ask with a confused expression.

"As a way of showing our appreciation, how bout' we let (Y/n) go first?" Gambit asks over the mic. His question is met with many loud laughs and cheers. You however, blush like a fire hydrant and spit your drink back into it's cup.

You turn to Kurt and are just about to speak when you feel a friendly slap on your shoulder, turning to it's owner you're met with someone you never expected to see here. A certain mercenary in a red and black costume. Wade Wilson... Deadpool.

"Uh, hey, Wade. Nice to see you."

"Nice to see you too, (Y/n)." The Merc With A Mouth says, "Come on, we've had enough exposition, now let's get to the real reason the Reader's here!"

"R-Reader? What are you talking about?"

"No questions, Sparkplug. It's time for you to get your smooch on!" Deadpool then activates his teleportation device.

 _BAMF!_

The two of you reappear in the centre of the room, right in front of Remy, who upon seeing you smirks. "Ah, so glad you could join us, (Y/n). You're just in time..." your Cajun friend drawls as he holds a hat out in front of you. It's filled with small folded pieces of paper. No doubt they're the names of possible X-Women you might end up playing the game with. Who knows, perhaps one belongs to your crush...

"Choose your fate you must!" Wade says, doing a surprisingly good Yoda impression.

"I guess this is the moment of truth, huh?"

To Be Continued...

* * *

 **To Me, My Readers!**

 **Well, here we are. My fourth Seven Minutes In Heaven story! And it's an X-Men one! Particularly, one requested by a friend of mine from deviantart. Honestly though, it was a request I simply could not refuse. For one I _love_ the X-Men, I've been an X-Fan since childhood and as such they've always been my favourite superhero team.**

 **Okay, the candidates, they are as follows: Storm, Kitty Pryde, Domino, Jean Grey, Psylocke and Rogue.**

 **I do not own the X-Men.**

 **I don't own you (The Reader) either.**

 **See you soon!**


	2. Kitty Pryde

**Author's Note: Just for clarification, when this takes place, Kitty isn't the age she was originally depicted. In this she's between 19 to 30 years of age.**

* * *

 **Kitty Pryde**

After giving your fingers a brief wiggle, you waste no time whatsoever in plucking a piece of paper from the hat. You slowly unfold the scrap of paper and look at the name written on it...

It reads...

"So, who'd you get?" Wade says as he swiftly snatches the piece of paper from your grasp, "Ooh, you got Shadowcat! Wait, or is it Ariel? ...Or is it Sprite? Yeesh, how many codenames does Kitty have?"

Ah, Katherine Anne Pryde, or Kitty as most referred to her; yourself included. The down-to-earth, computer-loving young woman you fell for so long ago. Which isn't difficult, what with her chilled and relaxed demeanour she's easily one of the most approachable of the X-Men. Plus, you always thought she looked cute with her brown hair in it's signature ponytail; which, funny enough, just so happens to be how she has her hair right now.

"Where is she, anyway?" Kurt muses as he looks to the gathered group.

"Right here, Fuzzy Elf!" The phasing mutant says as she uses her power to poke her face through Kurt's chest, the sight of which makes the former circus performer jump in surprise.

"Kätzchen! You know I hate it when you do that!" Kurt whines, eliciting a giggle from your crush.

"Holy Ridley Scott! Chestburster!" Wade exclaims at the sight of Kitty's (admittedly humorous) antic. She's done it to a few people before, even you, but Kurt tends to be the recurring target.

You smile shyly at the smirking brunette in question as she phases through the former circus performer's body and stands right in front of you. Her smirk growing as her lovely brown eyes lock with your own eyes.

"Hello, Kitty." You greet the cheeky brunette.

"Hello yourself, Sparky." She answers, using that same nickname she had given to you the day you became friends more specifically when you told her you had electrokinetic powers.

"Ahem, should I get the door or not?" Remy teases as he gestures to the closet door. Just as you're about to mutter a response, Kitty beats you to it.

"Nah, I'll take it from here." Kitty says as she casts a large grin at you, "Come on, dork." She then takes hold of your arm and leads you through the closet door (literally).

When the two of you fully phase into the closet you take in your surrounding as best you can. As can be expected, it's very dark, the only light being the faint one coming from underneath the door. And it's pretty small space too, there's barely enough room for the two of you.

The two of you proceed to sit yourselves down, leaning with your backs against the wall, less than an arm's length separates you from each other. Speaking of which, Kitty releases her hold on your arm, albeit slowly... almost reluctantly a way.

"So then, (Y/n)."

"...Yes?"

"Is there anything you wanna talk about?" The brown eyed woman asks, "Anything on your mind lately?"

'Apart from you?' You think before answering.

"Oh, you mean apart from the fact that my two best friends bamboozled me into this game?"

"Yeah, they kinda did, didn't they?" Kitty chuckles, "But, I guess being stuck in here for seven minutes isn't so bad, is it?"

"No, not really." You reply with a shrug and a heartfelt tone, "And if I may be completely and totally honest, there's no one else I'd rather be in here with than you, Kitty." Only after making that statement do you realize exactly what you just said, 'Did I really just say that?!'

"Thanks, (Y/n). ...Wait, what exactly did you mean by that?"

You hear a shuffling sound next to you. A warmth creeps up your cheeks as you look to the side and see a certain brunette shuffle closer to you, so close in fact that you can see a look of curiosity on her beautiful face.

"Uh, mean by what?" You ask.

"You know exactly what I mean." The former Sprite answers, as she crosses her arms over her chest. "Don't play dumb with me."

Feeling yourself now stuck in an inescapable situation, you feel that now may be as good a time as any to come clean about your feelings. What the results will be, remains to be seen...

"Do you really want to know, Kitty?"

The phasing mutant gives you a nod. You take in a breath and sigh before answering. "Truth is, I... I Ilike/I you, Kitty. A lot."

"You do? ...As in what exactly, you have a crush on me?"

"Actually it started out that way, but, now ...It's more of a... 'I love you' type of thing." You confess as your gaze meets the floor. All this time you've hidden that from her, and now she knows.

"Y-You love me?" Kitty asks.

You merely nod in response, feeling more than a little embarrassed at how things have transpired. Rejection seems inevitable, you mentally brace yourself for it, only to feel a soft hand place itself on your forearm.

Looking to the hands owner, you see a warm smile tugging at the corners of the mouth of a certain Miss Pryde. Her brown eyes focused completely on yours.

"I love you, too, (Y/n)."

As can be imagined, your surprised beyond belief by this, however it only escalates when your beloved Kitty removes her hand from your arm, only for it fall upon the back of your neck as she pulls you closer to her. Catching onto her intent, you close your eyes as she in turn closes hers and your lips meet.

The kiss starts out as innocent as can be expected, but the loving embrace deepens when you tilt your head to the slide and cup the lovely brunette's cheeks and pull her closer. You feel Kitty smile at your action and presses her soft lips further into yours.

Suddenly, the closet door opens, flooding the closet with light and making the both of you pull away from each other.

"Time's up, amoureux!" Gambit states with a smirk.

In response, yourself and Kitty share a look before standing up and exiting the closet, all the while holding hands with your fingers intertwined.

"Well, well, well," Kurt states with a wide grin, "It took you two long enough to hook up."

"Hey, Kurt," Kitty asks, "Why didn't you tell me (Y/n) liked me sooner?"

"What, and spare you the fun of finding out yourself? I think not!" The Fuzzy Elf explains with a shrug, "And besides, I always thought you two would make a cute couple."

You raise Kitty's hand to your mouth and give it a kiss, earning a blush and a smile from your new girlfriend.

"I suppose you're right."

=== Extended Ending ===

A smile spread across your face as you walked down the halls of the X-Mansion. The reason for your smile? Simple: you were going to visit your girlfriend, having just come back from a mission all you wanted to do was spend some time with the woman you loved.

As you arrived at her room, you noticed that her door was slightly ajar. You poked your (h/c) haired head inside and saw Kitty sat at her desk, hard at work on her beloved computer. Normally, the best course of action would be to knock on the door or cough to get her attention. But, considering how your girlfriend has made a habit of phasing through into your room and making you jump, you decide upon a 'different' course of action...

You keep as quiet as possible and slowly make your way across the room. Not a sound being made as you continue sneaking up behind the unaware Miss Pryde, you steadily reach your hand out before quickly placing it on her shoulder and making your presence known.

"Hello, Kitty!"

In response to your antic, Kitty spins around to face you, a yelp of surprise escaping her before she realizes it's you. Once she does, she leaps out of her chair and gives you a firm slap on the shoulder.

"(Y/n)?!" She says with a stern expression on her face. "You scared me half to death!"

"S-Sorry, Kitty," You manage to say between laughs, "I was only giving you a taste of your own medicine."

The mutant codenamed Shadowcat merely sits back down in her chair and continues what she was doing, her attention focused completely on the screen and keyboard. Though she does mutter something fairly quietly.

"My boyfriend's a jerk."

"You don't really mean that, do you?" You chuckle as you smile sweetly and place your head on her shoulder.

With a sigh, Kitty glances back at you with a smile that matches yours and kisses you on the cheek.

"You're lucky you're cute."

=== The Actual End ===

* * *

 **Amoureux = Lovebirds.**

 **That's the first one done! I honestly had no idea this would turn out as long as it did.**

 **Anyways, what did you think? I'm curious to know whether I got Kitty's personality right, let me know if she's OOC.**

 **I don't own the X-Men, nor do I own you.**

 **Until then, feedback is encouraged and appreciated, as always! See you around! :)**


	3. Domino

**Domino**

Looking at the hat and it's contents you let loose a small sigh as you steadily reach into it, unaware of what name you will bring out of it. With any hope, or even luck, you may yet end up in the closet with someone nice.

Your crush is definitely a possibility...

Then again, the mystery and the possibility of who you will be spending seven minutes alone with is rather... exciting.

So far its proving to be the best part of the game...

Moving onto the part that many look forward to, you reach into the hat and feel around the many scraps of paper. You choose one and take it out.

"Who did you pick, (Y/n)?" Kurt asks with great curiosity.

"Lets find out." You answer with a smile as you unfold the piece of paper, your (e/c) orbs looking upon the name written on it.

"Neena?" You read aloud.

Indeed, you have picked Neena Thurman, or as most know her, Domino. Formerly a mercenary by trade, and a damn good one at that, before joining the X-Men a while ago. Her power being that of Probability Manipulation, which has proven itself extremely useful on missions, as it cause any number of things to happen; from her opponents' weapons to malfunction to her shots to hardly ever miss their mark.

Essentially: she's lucky.

And with her chalk-white skin, ice-blue eyes, short black hair, confidence and devil may care attitude, it's pretty easy to see why you find her so attractive. Not to mention unique.

You even find the tattoo on her left eye to be really cute.

Speaking of the lucky mutant, you see her roughly move Wade out of her way to stand in front of you, a raised eyebrow and a large smirk aimed at you.

"Hey there, (Y/n)." She says before glancing over to the open closet and pointing at it with her thumb, "Ready to play the game?"

"After you." You reply politely.

As Neena saunters into the dark space, you can't help but find your attention drawn to her black bodysuit. And how it accentuates her very lovely curves, truth be told you've done this before.

Seemingly feeling your eyes upon her, she looks over her shoulder at you, and sends you a mischievous wink and grin.

Seeing her flirtatious action, you feel warmth spread to your face. Looking to your friends, you see a smile tugging at Kurt's mouth, Remy on the other hand grins at you and chuckles.

Just as you're about to comment on their expressions, you feel a pair of hands pushing you into the closet. Their owner's voice following immediately after, "Come on, Dude! Get in there and get lucky! Get it, cos it's Neena and she's lucky? Ah, never mind..." Deadpool states.

Once inside the closet, The Crimson Comedian slams the door behind you before you hear it lock. Thankfully, the small amount of light coming from underneath the door provides a small amount of visibility. Not that you need it, as you feel the former mercenary stand right next to you.

"So..." You start as you rub the back of your neck, feeling rather awkward.

"...Yeah."

The two of you lock gazes for a moment, smiles spreading and a chuckle being shared as well.

"Awkward?"

"Sort of. But, hey, it could be worse. I could be in here with someone I don't like." Domino answers with a smirk as she rests her forearm on your shoulder. Her relaxed attitude on display.

"Yeah, I know the feeling." You conclude with a sigh, "I mean, uh, I'm glad I'm in here with you of all people." It's true, the two of you are really good friends, as is evident by the fact that the two of you get along very well.

And you always look forward to when you have missions together. You always watch each other's backs and, when one of you get's knocked down, the other picks you right back up. Often with a smile.

"Hey...uh, Neena?"

"Hmm?" She hums curiously as she

"I know we don't have much time, but, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

Now's the moment to tell your crush how you truly feel. Here's hoping it goes well...

"Well, we're friends, right?"

"'Course we are." Neena asks as she gives you a confused look, "Why're you asking?"

"It's just that I... Um, w-well, you see, Neena I think..." You try to come clean about your strong feelings, but all that comes out is nervous stuttering.

'Damn it, I was afraid this would happen!'

Frustrated with yourself, you sigh through your nose and look to the floor.

"Wait a sec, (Y/n)." The dark-haired woman says as she cups your chin with her free hand and gently makes you look at her, her ice-blue eyes staring straight into your own orbs. "Are you saying you...have feelings for me?"

"I am." You reply with a hopeful smile, "Do you...you know, have feelings for me?"

Expecting your crush to reject you or let you down easy. But, to your surprise, a warm smile tugs at the corners of her mouth. Instead of using words, Neena lets her actions answer for her...

You feel hot breath on your mouth just before she firmly presses her lips against yours. Despite being surprised by her action, you're by no means complaining as is evident when you return her affection. Doing so makes her smile against your lips, and deepen the kiss as she wraps her arms around your neck.

In response, one of your hands instinctively wraps around her back, pulling her body closer to yours. The other resting on her hip. A moan starts to escape your throat, but is muffled by the gorgeous mutant's black lips moving in sync with yours.

The kiss deepens once more as Neena proves her self the better kisser, she manages to slide her tongue into your mouth. You in turn do the same. You both find yourselves lost in the other's passionate embrace...

 _KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Unfortunately, the moment is interrupted by a loud knocking at the closet door. The two of you react by quickly ending your kiss, but neither of you moves away from the other. Your eyes and hers looking to the door.

"What is it?" Neena calls out in a breathless, and annoyed tone.

"Sorry to interrupt, mes amies!" Remy's muffled voice calls out from the other side of the door, "We've had a slight complication."

"Complication?" You call out, "What kind?"

"He's lost the key." Kurt replies in Remy's stead, his tone of annoyance.

"Gambit did no such thing!" The Cajun Sensation retorts, "Now help me find it."

You roll your eyes as your best friends as they continue bickering before looking back to the beautiful woman in your arms, an eyebrow risen in suspicion.

"I take it you had something to do with this?"

The mutant codenamed Domino grins at you and shrugs, "I don't know. I can't really tell when my power will kick in. I'm glad it did though~"

"Me too~" You reply with a smirk, "How long do you reckon we have?"

"Again, I don't know. But, let's not waste it." Neena states as she pulls you in for another heated kiss, one you return immediately.

"Neena..." You mumble against her lips, not wanting to end the lip lock.

"Mph?" She responds with a mumble of her own, obviously feeling the same way.

"I love you..."

The dark haired woman smiles against your lips once more, "I love you too."

=== Extended Ending ===

Three months have come and gone since that fateful time in the closet. Neena and yourself have started dating since then, and to say you're both happy together, is something that goes without saying.

Today, the two of you had just returned from a mission, as such were both really tired and looking to relax.

The door to Neena's room opened, said black and white mutant let out an audible sigh as she strolled into her room. You follow close behind and close the door.

"That was a _lot_ of Sentinels..." Your girlfriend states as she removes her guns and pouches before placing them on her desk.

"You're telling me. Are you sure you're okay?" You reply with a worried tone as you come up behind her, place a reassuring hand on her hip and kiss her on the cheek. Even though her hair is sweaty and dust clings to her face, you still find her beautiful beyond compare. You yourself are in a similar state to hers, small scuffs and burn marks on your uniform.

Neena leans into you and smiles, "I'm fine. Nothing a nice, hot bath won't fix."

You look to her bathroom and back to her, a smile pulling at your mouth as you get an idea, "Consider it done." You state as you head into her bathroom and start running her bath.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

A few minutes later and the bath is ready, soothing hot water, steam and plenty of bubbles; perfect. Satisfied with your work, you look to the door. "Neena, love, you're bath's ready." You call out.

Your dear girlfriend strolls inside and smiles at you, "Thanks, Sweetheart." Once she starts to remove her uniform, you find yourself blushing and averting your gaze. Neena's familiar chuckle following afterwards.

Feeling very bashful, you head for the bathroom door. However, just as you reach the door in question. Neena stops you by gently taking hold of your forearm.

Looking back to her you see a clear smirk on her face as she asks, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I thought you might want some privacy..."

"Don't be silly." The dark haired woman says, "You're hopping in the tub with me."

"Really? Are you sure, Neena?"

"Come on, (Y/n), you could use a bath, too. Two birds, one stone." Neena explains as she guides you towards the steaming bath, "Plus, I need someone to wash my back~"

"Well, if you insist." You answer with a smile.

=== The Actual End ===

* * *

 **I have to say, I loved writing this ending. Domino is one of my favourites and I like to think it shows, she's awesome. There are even rumours that she may be in the Deadpool sequel, I really hope they're true! Update: (It is!)**

 **Also, I should address some of the more mature make out session and the extended ending. I felt that the previous one in this series was a little lacking passion. Which in my opinion is key to Seven Minutes In Heaven stories.**

 **That said, please let me know what you thought of this, as feedback is always encouraged, and always appreciated.**

 **I do not own the X-Men, neither do I own you in case you're wondering...**

 **See you in the next one, everyone! :)**


	4. Jean Grey

**Jean Grey**

You flex your fingers as you reach into the hat and pick the first scrap of paper that catches your eye. As you bring it out and slowly open it, one thought runs through your head.

'Please let it be who I hope it is, please let it be who I hope it is, please let it be who I hope it is...'

With the scrap of paper now open, you see the name written upon it, and with truly lovely handwriting, at that. It reads: Jean Grey. It seems you'll be spending some time with your crush after all...

You're just about to announce who you'd picked when Wade, growing impatient, looks over your shoulder and chuckles, "Hey, Jean, you're up! (Y/n) picked you!" He calls out with a hand on either side of his mouth.

You look to the crowd of fellow X-Men, and just in time to see them part. And stood there is your dear Jean Grey herself. She is wearing a green jacket, a cute yellow sundress and a matching pair of yellow flats. Her lovely, long red hair flowing down her back, her enchanting green eyes lock with yours as she sees you.

A warm smile pulls at the corners of her lips as she approaches you. A warmth builds within your being.

"Hi, (Y/n)." She greets you.

"H-Hi, Jeannie." You reply, matching her smile.

You have know Jean since day one. Literally. Way, way back when Professor Xavier recruited the original X-Men, you were among them. You stood alongside, Scott, Warren, Hank, Bobby and of course, Jean who at the time was codenamed Marvel Girl. Her kindness, loving nature and big heart won you over and you became friends.

Since then you've harboured feelings for the telepathic/telekinetic woman. Due to her powers, you've made it a habit to hide your feelings mentally, mostly by not thinking at all or thinking about random things in an attempt to throw her off, just in case. To this day you maintain your very close bond with Jean, even though you wish to be more...

"So are you two just gonna give each other the googly eyes all night?" Kurt asks as he opens the closet door, "Come on, the closet awaits, lovebirds!" He gestures for you both to enter with his usual dramatic flair.

A warmth spreads to your cheeks. Looking to Jean you see she too is somewhat bashful, but smiling at you nonetheless. This prompts you to do the same as you both head inside the dark space.

This could be the moment you've dreamt of for so very, very long.

With a click, the closet door closes and locks, shutting out most of the room's light. Say for the small amount coming from underneath the door, just enough illumination to see each other's outlines as you both stand near the door. Within arm's reach of each other.

"Well," You start with a shrug, "here we are."

"Yes, we are." Jean replies.

"The two of us."

"Yep. You and I."

"In the closet."

"In the dark."

The two of you make eye contact before sharing an awkward smile and chuckle.

"So shall we continue pointing out the obvious, or actually play the game?" Jean offers.

"Play the game, I say. Definitely play the game."

Despite how well you both get along, there has indeed been strong romantic tension between the two of you. It often builds when the two of you are in the same room together, things seem to spontaneously build to the point of confession and reciprocation... only for something to interrupt the moment.

Now that the two of you are alone, the golden opportunity may present itself and not be interrupted. That said there is the matter of time at hand, the clock has been ticking from the moment the door closed.

"Listen, Jean, there's something I want to tell you, but..."

"But what? It's okay, you can tell me anything. Anything at all, I'm listening." Jean asks, her tone and eyes radiating concern as she takes your hands in hers. Her touch is gentle and soothing, putting you at ease. Her emerald green eyes seem to glow as they radiate the same feeling conveyed by her touch.

'I'm not entirely sure, but I think she's putting her psychology degree to good use here.' You note.

"We don't have much time. Seven minutes just isn't enough to explain everything so..." You take her hands and place them on the sides of your head, her fingertips on the sides of your temple. Her touch making you blush slightly, "So see for yourself, Jean."

"(Y/n), are you sure about this?" Jean asks, somewhat bewildered by your forwardness. A long time back, when you two met, she reassured you that she would never read your mind without permission; deeming it a massive invasion of privacy. You even told her that if you had something to say to her, you would tell her.

"I am. I trust you." You answer with a warm smile.

You place the thoughts you have of her, your feelings to the forefront of your mind. Making them easier to be seen. Which seems counter-intuitive because Jean's telepathic prowess rivals that of Professor Xavier's.

"Okay then." Jean says with a nod.

Jean closes her eyes and focuses her mind, her telepathic powers allowing her to see into your mind.

She sees it. She sees it all. Every memory where you've smiled at each other, hugged and comforted each other. Moments where you've wanted so badly to bare your feelings, to embrace each other and connect lips. The hope that upon sharing your feelings, she would reciprocate you.

The Red-headed Telepath sees you admiration for her idealistic drive towards human and mutant equality, something you both share; Professor Charles Xavier's dream. The massive amount of admiration and respect you've garnered for her over the years, how you value her opinion highly. Your liking of her 'wild side' becomes apparent, that side of her that loves excitement, danger and pushing rules.

Jean sees how you developed a crush on her when you first met. That you harboured that crush for a long time, until it developed into the unquestionable affection and love it is now.

Finally, she sees your worry and outright fear of her rejecting your feelings.

By the time Jean finishes reading through your mind you are unaware of how much time has gone by, you are half expecting the door to open when you open your eyes. Jean soon opens hers, too, her hands now removed from your head. Your smile is a shy one, you're worried she might reject you right here and now. Unaware of the smile growing on Jean's lips...

'What's the use? There's no way Jean feels the same way about me as I feel about her. For all I know, I've probably destroyed our long friendship.'

"So, now you know." You sigh as you look to the floor. Feeling defeated until... Jean places her hands on your shoulders, soft yet deliberate.

"I do."

"I love you. Now you know, whether you feel the same way or not, at least you know."

"You _can_ look at me, you know."

Your eyes meet hers. Beautiful pools of green looking straight into yours, a soft, adoring expression conveyed from them as she smiles at you.

"I love you too."

"Y-You do?! I-I..." You stutter to make a coherent sentence but do manage to do so after calming yourself, "That's wonderful. This might be a stupid question where do we go from here?"

"Well, we did say we'd play the game..." Jean giggles, her smile now wider.

"Oh, right..."

Innocently your lips connect with hers in a firm and affectionate embrace. One of her hands slides up to the back of your neck and feels soothing upon your skin, the kiss deepens as the two of you relax into each other, all the while your own hands take hold of her hips.

Your heart pounds in your ears, heat rising to your face. You feel that same heat rising from Jean's soft cheeks.

When breath is needed, you both slowly pull apart but keep within each other's arms. Now just close enough to see each other more clearly in the dark space that is the closet.

"I've wanted to do that for years. So many years." You comment with a smile, your lungs still without much breath.

"Me too..." Jean whispers, just as breathless as you are.

You notice that the closet door hasn't opened yet. A pleasant surprise, you still have some time to spend with your dear Jean.

"Huh. I guess we still have some time left in here." You state.

For the briefest of moments while Jean regains her breath, you see a spark within her eyes. Almost like a fire... One set ablaze by passion. Her eyebrow perks upwards in a mischievous gesture.

"Good~"

 _THUD!_

To your complete surprise, Jean shoves you against the closet door. Her hands deep in your hair, fingers grasping firmly, holding you close to her body. Her lips ravishing yours like an animal. Years upon years of pent up romantic and sexual tension burst forth from behind gigantic walls.

Instinctively your hands find themselves around her waist and bringing her even closer to you, your whole bodies touching. Your mouths open, her tongue meets yours in a feverish and heated dance, eliciting moans of pleasure. Part of you expected Jean's wild side to show itself, but not in this capacity. It's surprising but not unwelcome.

Both of you are so lost in the throes of passion that you don't hear the sound of the closet door being unlocked...

Suddenly you feel your body falling backwards as the closet door opens abruptly, your bodies fall to the ground. A loud mixed chorus of laughter and wolf whistles can be heard filling the room. The back of your head meets the wooden floor, but not too hard, it still hurts though as your hand covers the back of your head.

Initially embarrassed by the reaction of her fellow X-Men, Jean draws her attention to you the moment she hears your pained wince.

"Oh my god, (Y/n), are you okay?" Worry springs to her face and coats her voice as she stands back up. She gently helps you to your feet, Remy and Kurt assisting in the effort.

"You okay?" Remy asks, rubbing your shoulder.

"Speak to us!" Kurt asks, very concerned for your well-being.

"Ouch..." You answer.

Jean gently feels the back of your head and her fingers lightly touch the growing bump there. You wince again.

"Ow!"

"Sorry, (Y/n). Looks like you'll need a cold compress." The Mutant codenamed Phoenix concludes, "I'll just go get you one."

Kurt's eyes light up, an idea has sprung to his mind, "Worry not, my friends," he declares, "I shall return with one momentarily."

 _BAMF!_

A puff of sulphur and The Incredible Nightcrawler teleports away. The smell hist you all quite hard.

"Whoa! Who ate the beans, eggs and sprouts?" Wade jokes as he wafts the smell towards Logan.

"Had fun in there, huh?" Remy asks with a coy smile on his face.

"Yeah... I'd say so." You answer with a smile while looking to Jean, who returns the expression.

"Looks like things we're getting hot in there. Heh, get it? 'Cos she's the Phoenix and things were getting sexy and... Ah, never mind. I thought it was funny." Wade says.

 _BAMF!_

Kurt reappears and hands Jean a bag of frozen peas, "Here you go."

Jean thanks him politely while you send him a nod and a smile in gratitude. Your dear Jean presses the cold bag to the lump on your head and instantly feel relieved, you sigh and relax.

=== Extended Ending ===

After your turn in the closet, yourself and Jean decide to claim an unused table. Kurt and Wade join you soon afterwards. From here you can see Remy continuing his role in the game.

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes, Jean." You answer all the while keeping the bag of frozen peas pressed to the bump on your head, "I'll be fine. I mean, come on, you're the one looking after me. I'm in good hands."

Jean smiles at you and kisses your cheek.

"How's the bump?" Kurt asks, "Still hurting? If you would like I could go and get another bag of frozen vegetables? I think I saw a bag of carrots in there, if you think it would help?"

"It's okay, Kurt, I'm fine. The swelling should go down soon. And hey, I guess it's true what they say."

"What's that?" Everyone asks.

"Love hurts."

Saying this makes Kurt sigh in annoyance and pinch his nose. Jean merely pats you on the shoulder and gives you a small smile, a pitiful one at that.

'Tough crowd...'

"Hey hey hey, I'll handle the puns around here, dude." Wade interjects in annoyance, "Especially the bad ones. Wait..."

The End.

* * *

 **I wanted to make sure I got this one right seen as Jean Grey is one of my favourite X-Characters. And I hope I conveyed that in this ending. I love her personality, her powers and the Phoenix Force just fascinates me. ...And she's a redhead. Which is a nice bonus. :D**

 **Comments and feedback are always appreciated.**

 **See you all soon. :)**


	5. Storm

**Storm**

Leaning your head forward and looking down into the hat you lay your eyes upon the folded pieces of paper, looking more closely you can only just perceive writing in black ink but not the actual letters. You try to focus more and more in hopes of picking out a piece of paper with a certain someone's name on it, when suddenly the hat seemingly jumps towards you with an audible thudding sound. In surprise you jump backwards by a foot, look to Remy and see the mischievous smirk on his face.

"No peakin', my friend." He teases.

Immediately you put two and two together and realize Remy gave the top of the hat a loud tap to startle you. In that instant you hear chuckles and laughter from the crowd around you, in good nature you shrug it off. It was a good joke.

"Good one, Rem." Wade says as he walks over and high fives The Cajun Sensation. "Seriously though, Sparkplug, just reach in there and pick out a name."

"Okay, okay." You reply as you nonchalantly reach into the hat and pull out a name at random, hoping that it's the woman whose had your attention for a very long time now.

Opening up the very neatly folded piece of paper you silently breathe a sigh of relief as your eyes perceive the name you had hoped for. You smile fondly and say it aloud.

"Ororo."

Upon saying her name you hear the sound of footsteps approaching you from your right hand sight, looking to the source you see the crowd part generously and you see her. Ororo steps towards you with natural grace dressed in black boots that end halfway up her shins, a bright red skirt that stops just after her knees. She is also wearing a loosely fitting white blouse and around her wrists are a small number of gold bangles, her clothes help to accentuate her almost 'amazonian' physique. Her very long white hair flows flawlessly behind her back and her eyes are so beautifully blue that you would swear they were stolen chunks of the summer sky.

To describe Ororo Munroe aka Storm in one word, it would be captivating. Every time she enters a room all eyes fall upon her, she garners respect without ever asking demanding it, not to mention her stunning beauty all culminate in making her exactly that: captivating.

And yet for all of her immense power and ferocity in the face of adversity Ororo is almost unfathomably generous and kind to her friends. She absolutely cares about those closest to her and is never afraid to show her more nurturing side, and you love that about her. In fact you are proud to call her one of your closest friends, the two of you get along very well; mostly on account of your powers being somewhat similar.

When she reaches you she smiles widely, genuinely at you. Her eyes meeting yours she greets you. "Hello, (Y/n)." She says in her lovely voice.

"Hello, Ororo." You greet back, matching her smile and raising a finger out towards her. In response her smiles widens a bit more as she mirrors your action, raising one finger to meet yours. Just before the tips of your digits can touch, a a distinct but small blue line of electricity jumps between your finger tips before dissipating. It's a small but fun thing that the two of you developed not too long after meeting each other.

"Ooh, there's a spark between them." Kurt whispers to Remy, the two of them chuckling lightly. Wade also hears this and chuckles before adding something to the pot.

"Hey, I bet somebody's gonna get rocked like a hurricane." He whispers while playing air guitar in a way that would make Bill and Ted proud. Remy and Kurt laugh, taken aback and tickled pink at how appropriate that song reference is.

Ororo's attention leaves you for a moment and her brow furrows ever so slightly as she turn to look at the three laughing men across from her. Your gaze follows hers and you can tell that your friends are talking about you and her, you roll your eyes as she speaks up.

"Is something amusing, gentlemen?"

Kurt, Remy and Wade cease their juvenile antics and regain their composure, Kurt even coughs audibly in an awkward manner. "No, nothin's funny, Ororo. Jus' a little inside joke between friends." Remy replies. "Anyways, shall we get on with the game?"

"I think that would be wise." You state in a matter of fact tone, earning a smile from The Mistress of the Elements.

"So, here's the closet." Wade says as he opens the door gestures for you both to step inside. "Head on in, I'll lock it and you two can... uh... y'know." He finishes with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Immediately you can tell that Ororo has become tense and uneasy, you look over to her, sure enough she is and you know exactly why. She is highly claustrophobic, absolutely terrified of cramped and tight spaces. After a few years of friendship she revealed this fact to you, that she can't even go to subway stations and can suffer panic attacks from being in tight spaces.

A fact that is becoming more and more apparent to the people around you.

You try to calm her as best you can by standing much closer to her and brushing your fingers against hers, asking permission to hold her hand without uttering a word. She looks to you and sees the warm smile on your face that's meant for her, she smiles back, opens her palm and before you know it you're holding hands. You can tell Ororo's anxiousness is still present but not quite as much.

'Okay, so the closet is out of the question.' You ponder. 'So where could we...'

Then an idea comes to your mind, like a light bulb turning on, it hits you. You look to Kurt and ask him, "Hey, Kurt, I think I've got an idea."

"What is it?" He asks as he walks over.

"Why don't you teleport us somewhere Ororo will be more comfortable?"

"A good thought. Did you have anywhere in mind?"

"Actually, yes." You reply with a smirk, you gesture for him to lean in closer and when he does you whisper your intended destination into his pointed ear. His yellow eyes light up as a bright smile pulls at the corners of his mouth.

"I was just thinking the same thing! Hang on." He states before walking behind both Ororo and yourself and lightly placing a hand on your shoulders before near instantly vanishing from the room, a small cloud of sulphurous smoke left behind.

* * *

 _BAMF!_

In the blink of an eye both Ororo, Kurt and yourself appear in a different part of the mansion, your vision is obscured by the thick cloud of sulphurous smoke. Your nose registers the smell but being such great friends with The Incredible Nightcrawler you are quite accustomed to this experience, as is Ororo. Still both the white haired woman and yourself waft the smoke away with your free hands.

"Thank you, Kurt." Ororo says as the cloud begins to dissipate.

"No problem. Mein apologies for the smell, as always. Thank you for riding the Nightcrawler express I will see you in seven minutes." Kurt says with both a polite tone and a theatrical flare, he bows and teleports away again. The same sulphurous cloud appears in his place.

Again the two of you have to waft away the foul smelling smoke and as it begins to dissipate again you take in your surroundings. You can tell by the glass walls, glass ceiling and potted plants on the tables around you that you're in a greenhouse; more specifically Ororo's personal greenhouse on the institute's grounds. That being said it is still dark on account of the lights being turned off.

You feel her grip on your hand tighten for a brief moment, more of an affectionate squeeze than anything. Turning your attention to her you see her bright blue orbs practically shining in the moonlight that cascades through the glass ceiling above you, that same light catches in her white locks.

"Are you okay now, Ororo?" You ask with concern.

For a brief moment before answering you she closes her eyes and takes in a long breath through her nose before exhaling, you can see her visibly relax as she breathes out and her enchanting eyes meet yours again as she smiles brightly.

"Yes, I am fine. I feel much, much better now, thank you, (Y/n)." She replies as she turns to face you fully this time.

"You're welcome." You reply as you turn to face her, "I wanted you to be comfortable and, if there's anywhere I know you're comfortable, it's here." Looking over at one table you spot a line of potted plants you add. "Surrounded by your babies."

Ororo laughs lightly at your joke. "Indeed. You know me so well."

"I guess I do, my goddess." You tease with a smirk, referencing the fact that before she joined the X-Men Ororo was worshipped by tribes living near Mount Kilimanjaro.

She shakes her head, but retains her smile as she replies. "Truly though, I appreciate your kindness."

"Well, like I said, you're welcome. But you did make a good point just now. We do know each other well, very well, I'd say."

She nods in agreement. "We do."

"...We trust each other?" You state, a tone of slight unease barely detectable in your voice. Your question was less one of seeking answers and more of seeking confirmation.

"With our lives."

"We've been through a lot together."

"We have."

This time it is Ororo who slowly reaches her free hand out and in the same manner as you brushes the tips of her fingers against yours, asking permission. Without even looking, you open your palm and give her your full permission to hold your hand. The trust, respect and affection you have for one another is as undeniable as it is palpable.

"I'm sensing that there is something you wish to tell me, (Y/n)?" The white haired woman states as she tilts her head to one side ever so slightly. "I assure you, you can be honest with me, as we always have been with one another. You need not fear my reaction."

Hearing this puts you at ease. You decide not to waste any more time and not dance around the issue any more. With a sigh you look deep into Ororo's eyes and speak clearly.

"We started out as teammates, but we grew closer and became good friends; in fact I'd say you're one of my closest friends. I know I can always count on you. But I feel like I've been lying to you for... a while now."

She quirks an eyebrow upwards in curiosity, "Lying to me me? How? And why?"

"I've been holding back how I really feel."

Ororo's grip on your hands eases ever so slightly as she takes a step backwards, eyes to the ground and hands slowly leaving yours. "You mean to say... you don't like me as a friend?"

"That's not it..." You reply as you firmly take her hands in yours, your voice and choice of action seizes her attention. "What I'm trying to say is that... that I like you as ore than a friend."

The words seemingly cut the air and tension in the warm, moist air that surrounds the two of you. Her eyes pierce straight through yours, there is anticipation, surprise and affection conveyed within. She smiles warmly as she steps closer to you.

Her voice is soft, clear and barely above a whisper.  
"I feel the same way."  
Returning her smile in kind your shoulders relax without realizing you had such tension built upon them, words finally said, for better or worse.  
"You do?"

Ororo nods, her smile growing as she steps even closer. Your bodies merely an inch from each other, "For so very, very long." She replies in that same whisper-like tone. A hint of... desperation and longing subtly laced within this time. The tension from before is now replaced with a strange, almost magnetic affect that establishes itself between the two of you; you feel yourselves being pulled towards each other without realizing it.

You notice how she glances at your smiling lips then back to your eyes, her gaze lingering on your lips each time she looks at them. Your own attention is drawn to her lips, too. Despite your mind running rampant with scenarios and ideas of what to do, you silence your mind and surrender yourself to the moment; to what you both want.

Each other.  
Leaning towards one another, your eyes and hers close in almost perfect unison just before lips meet and as they do so a sigh escapes both her nose and yours. Ororo's lips are softer than you've ever imagined, they seem to welcome you as much as her arms; if not more so.

Her hands leave your grasp and glide up your arms, resting on your shoulders as your bodies press against each other. She feels your hands rest upon the curve of her hips and turns her head to one side so she may have better access to your lips. You give her what she wants, and then some as the kiss escalates to the point where tongues come into play; and dance.  
One of your hands leaves her hip only to rest gently on the back of your neck before lovingly, affectionately combing through her gorgeous white locks. There have been rare, private moments when she has rested her head upon your shoulder. In these moments she permits you to comb through and stroke her hair. It always seemed like a normal thing for the two of you to do, until now; and you always revel in how unbelievably soft her hair is. Looking back you see why she let you and only you do this.

When the need for air presents itself you slowly break the lip-lock and bathe in each other's gaze, smiles still presnt and breath heavy. No words need to be said, your actions and hers have made everything clear. And yet you feel compelled to ask.

"...Do you want to get back to the party?"  
"No. I do not~"

"Good. Neither do I."

* * *

Back at the party Gambit approaches Nightcrawler with Deadpool in tow, all three carry a bottle of beer in one hand, "Hey, Kurt!" Kurt turns around, "Yes. What is it?"

"Ain't you forgettin' somethin'?" The Cajun Sensation asks with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. For a brief moment, the pointy-eared mutant ponders what his friend could be referring to. And then it hits him. He naps his fingers.

"Ah, you mean (Y/n) and Ororo!"

"Bingo." Wade states.

"I haven't forgotten them. I figured they'd come back to the party if they wanted to."

"Fair enough." Remy shrugs nonchalantly. "Then again, the fact they ain't back yet might mean they're... occupied, shall we say?"

Both Kurt and Remy start to take a sip of their beverages when the Regenerative Degenerate senses a golden opportunity presenting itself. One he cannot resist; as if he ever could.

"The guy's probably being rocked like a hurricane." Wade jokes with a lopsided grin and a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows. His words make both of his friends spit their drinks, not all f it back into the bottles before they cough and regain their breaths. Laughter sounding from all three.

"Damn it, Wade!" Remy blurts out as he clears his throat before laughing again.

Kurt, finishing his bout of laughter states. "I'm not entirely familiar with your reference, but I can tell it fits."

"Huh. That makes me think..." Wade says as he taps his chin with his free hand, deep in thought.

"Think what?" Kurt asks, now curious.  
"The people reading this: will they now that Scorpions song because of their taste in music, or because of Stranger Things?"

"Stranger Things? What's that?"  
"It's a show on Netflix."

"Netflix? What're you talking about?" Kurt asks, now more confused than curious. He turns to Remy, hoping to find a straight answer.

"Don' ask me. Gambit got no clue what Wade's ramblin' 'bout most of the time." He replies with a shrug of his shoulder.

The End.

=== Extended Ending ===

A cool morning presents itself over the X-mansion. Birds sing, a breeze drifts through the trees just outside your bedroom window and the day seems like it will be a peaceful one despite grey clouds in the distance. Laid on your back in bed, you awoke some time ago and are now taking the time to bask in the symphony and perfection of the day.

Looking down you are met with the sight of your beloved Ororo, slumbering soundly with her arms wrapped around your torso in a firm embrace. Your arm rests around her shoulders, holding her close you see how peaceful she is and feel a wave of happiness wash over you.

She shifts slightly, almost as if she can feel your gaze upon her. Despite the facade you can tell that she, like you, is awake and merely enjoying the moment. You move a stray lock of snowy-white hair from her face and she begins to rouse.

"Good morning." You greet her with a whisper and a smile.  
"And you, my love." Ororo replies as she shifts herself closer to you and leans her head upon your chest. "How did you sleep?"

"Pretty well. You?"

"The same. How long have you been awake?"

Looking up from the goddess of a woman you adore your eyes meet the scenery outside, to the previously noted grey clouds on the horizon. "Long enough to enjoy this almost perfect morning."

Again, Ororo shifts, this time to look outside your window. "I see."

Seemingly from nowhere in the distance the unmistakable sound of thunder can be heard. Another follows afterwards, seemingly in response but much closer. The wind picks up ever so slightly and before you know it, it starts to rain. Not finely or heavily but a soothing melody upon your window sounds.

You smile.

Ororo turns her attention to you now. Her blue eyes now a full, milky white as she smiles lazily at you.

"And now?"

"Now it's perfect."

The Actual End.

* * *

 **It's finished! YAY!**

 **I'll admit this took some time but, I hope it was worth the wait. Storm is undoubtedly one of my favourites and I had a lot of fun writing her, I hope it shows and that she isn't out of character.**

 **If you liked this then by all means add it to your favourites, or add a comment/review to let me know your thoughts or if you want to give me some feedback. It's all appreciated and welcome.**

 **See ya! :D**


End file.
